1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger protection apparatus using a graphic light projection and a method therefor, and more particularly, to a passenger protection apparatus using a graphic light projection and a method therefor, in which passengers may be protected from a car or motorcycle running from a rear by projecting a boarding protection light onto a street on a side of a person who is to board a vehicle (hereinafter, “boarding person”) when the boarding person is detected and the alighting protection light is projected onto a street on a side of a person who is to alight from the vehicle (hereinafter, “a lighting person”) when the alighting person is detected.
Hereinafter, the term “passenger” is used to refer to the boarding person and the alighting person including a driver and a passenger.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a driver of a vehicle is responsible for ensuring that a passenger safely alights from the vehicle. However, the driver cannot inform neighboring vehicles or motorcycles about the passenger's alighting behavior, and thus, traffic accidents frequently occur in which the alighting passenger crashes with, for example, the motorcycle.
To solve this problem, a technique for installing a lamp in the vehicle to notify an opening of a vehicle door has been suggested; however, such technique has an insignificant effect because the lamp cannot draw sufficient attention from a driver of a vehicle or motorcycle.
Recently, increased attention has been given to a graphic light projection, which emphasizes distinct characteristics of buildings, bridges, monuments and trees through lighting to create a city's unique identity and form a landmark.
Such graphic light projection is used to recreate a city's night view to provide an aesthetic landscape, to brighten the city's facilities and objects to secure safety and public order of citizens, as well as to clarify the city's form and function, and to add an artistic value to the city's historical/cultural value, thereby raising dignity of the city.
There is a need for a solution to maximize safety of the passenger by combining the graphic light projection having the above features with a passenger protection technology of a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.